


The Haunted Mansion

by kaasir



Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Disney - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Haunted Mansion (2003)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Romance, Spooky, Supernatural - Freeform, adding more tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaasir/pseuds/kaasir
Summary: Based on the 2003 Disney film The Haunted Mansion. :)With work always pulling him away from being with his family, Loki resolves to spend some time with you and the kids for a weekend nature getaway, but a call from a potential client sways Loki to take a quick detour at Allerdale Hall. Yet as you meet these clients, things are not what they seem.Tales will be told, secrets will be learned, and more importantly... ghosts galore!





	The Haunted Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I recently rewatched this film and it got me thinking... hehehehe.  
> Hope you guys enjoy! Lemme know what y'all think!

"Hey! Check it out."

The young boy nudged his companion after dropping his bike and running to the rusted gates, gripping his small hands on the cold metal. 

“Allerdale Hall,” he breathed. “A.k.a... Crimson Peak.”

”I don’t like place, Paul.” The other said, anxiously rubbing his arms. “This place gives me the jeebies... Why don’t we just leave the newspapers here and go?”

”Oh come off it Mike!” Paul whined. “Don’t be such a stupid scaredy-cat. Look,” he gestured towards the property. “The house ain’t even near us. How are they supposed to get their papers, huh genius?”

”Please Paul? At least just throw it over the gate if you wanna, but I ain’t goin’ in there.”

”It’s not gonna even make a difference if I throw it! It’s still too far! Let’s just climb up and put it on their doorstep or somethin’.”

” _Please_ Paul?” Mike pleaded once more.

Paul huffed. “Fine. This is why mom shouldn’t let you tag along.” He grumbled as he rummaged in his backpack, a couple flyers falling out. 

Suddenly a heavy gust of wind knocked them over, spilling the contents from the boy’s backpack. 

“What the -“

A bloodcurdling screech soon followed as the gates started rattling violently, with the leaves flitting angrily past the two children. They immediately whipped their heads to each other and let out a frightened scream.

“RUN!”

They scrambled back to their bikes, with Paul tripping over his and his face planting straight to the ground. “Hey, wait up!” He called out to a retreating Mike after spitting out bits of leaves. He heaved his bike up and hopped on, letting out another high pitched squeak as the banshee-like sounds picked up again. 

The flyers drifted through the gates, with one of them landing on the front steps. It read “Laufeyson Luxuries Real Estate”, featuring a smiling couple. 

Slowly, the paper slid underneath the heavy wooden doors. 

 

 

"You're going out again?"

"It's just another small business meeting with Thor and closing up some clients today, won't take long darling."

You watched your husband ready his leather briefcase on the bed, filling it with various folders and documents before finally slipping in his laptop. 

He turned to you and smiled. 

“How do I look?”

Seeing that beam on his face brought your own lips to start curling upwards. You strolled up to him and adjusted his black tie before stepping back and looking him up and down. “Absolutely dashing.”

”Wonderful.”

“Will you be home in time for dinner? The kids say they have a surprise for us.” 

Loki let out an incredulous huff, scrunching his brows upwards and placing a hand on his chest in mock hurt. "Me? Miss out on dinner? On our anniversary nonetheless! Oh ye of such little faith." He leaned over you and gave a small peck on your lips. 

"Well you can't exactly blame me," you retorted. "You're never around anymore, Loki. You've even been missing out on the kids." 

"Asmund and Alva surely understand their father is busy and needs to work."

You rolled your eyes. "Yes well, Loki, I work too and I still set aside time for them. What's more important..." you planted your hands on his chest, smoothing out the small excess creases on his navy suit. "...is that they need their father."

Loki sighed and pulled you closer, placing soft kisses on your head before resting his chin. "Don't worry. I'll be home for dinner tonight, love. I promise." 

You closed your eyes and wrapped your arms around him, relishing in the feel of just having him there with you. 

You and Loki owned a real estate company, and with the new neighborhoods blossoming in the area more and more clients happened to flock in - leaving the both of you with endless paperwork and meetings. But you still managed to give the twins equal attention and attending their after school activities. Loki, on the other hand, was not good at that kind of multitasking. You just wished he would cut back on the work and spend some time with you, with his family. 

Your moment with your husband was interrupted when you heard a bang and a shout.

"DAAAAD!"

You and Loki immediately rushed to the cry, stepping in Asmund's room. "What is it?" Loki demanded. You saw the ten-year-old on the floor, holding a bruised knee and pointing a shaking finger to the space under his bed. Loki stepped in the room to further inspect the area, stopping when he saw a scaly tail poke out. He nudged it with his foot before stooping down to grab it. Asmund let out a startled yelp and hid behind you. You caressed his head and tried to stifle a laugh upon seeing Loki dangle a long, rubber snake. 

"Alva!" he called. Your daughter soon strolled in the room, a sweet smile plastered on her face. "Yes, father?" Oh no. Your daughter never used formality unless something was up her sleeve.

Loki raised a brow while gesturing the snake in his grip. The smile on Alva's face dropped, feigning shock. "Oh my, I wonder how that got there." 

"Alva.”

”What?”

”Apologize to your brother.”

She shrugged. “But I didn’t do it.”

”You’re such a liar!” Asmund yelled from behind you. “I know it was you!”

”Well if someone didn’t cut up my favorite shirt,” Alva said in a sing-song voice. “Maybe a snake wouldn’t be under your bed.”

”I told you it was for an experiment!”

”A stupid experiment.”

”Shut up, Medusa.”

”Make me, ugly.”

”Kids.” Their mouths immediately clamped shut at the sound of your tone. “We’ll talk about this later. Now, you know the drill.”

”But mom - !”

”You heard her, young man.” Loki raised a brow. “Now off you two go, hand in hand. Your mother will be driving you today.”

You fought hard not to smile at the twins’ grumbling as they interlocked their hands with each other. Whenever they fought (which tended to be a frequent occurrence in the morning), you figured to let them either hug it out or hold hands until their feet touched the school grounds. 

You and Loki shared a quiet chuckle when you heard them whispering insults to one another, along with a few “ow’s” following a light smack as they walked to the kitchen for breakfast. 

Loki threw the toy serpent in the trash upon re-entering your shared bedroom and gathered his bag and other belongings. 

He gave you another quick kiss on the lips. “I love you,” he whispered. “I’ll see you tonight for dinner.” 

 

 

It was already 10 pm when you heard the front door open and close very quietly, careful not to wake any residents of the house.

Unfortunately, you were not one of those residents. 

You were wide awake, and you were very, very upset. 

You saw the shadowy silhouette of your husband as he creeped around the house, going to the fridge to grab a quick drink of water. As soon as he put the glass down, you flipped the lamp on.

He turned at the sudden gleam of light, and his eyes widened at you lounging on the leather coated armchair.

“You missed dinner.”

You saw his Adam’s apple bob in guilt, and he quickly pulled on his charming realtor smile. “Darling!” He quickly strode over to you and took your hand, kissing it. You didn’t bother to get up and continued glaring. “Happy anniversary my love, I bought you something.” 

He pulled out a box hidden in his inner suit pockets and took the lid off, revealing a beautiful 14 karat white gold necklace, with glimmering diamond pendant on its center.

You merely looked at it pulled your lips in a thin smile. "It's beautiful. Thanks." You murmured and quietly put it on the side table. 

Loki's brows crinkled in disappointment at your lack of enthusiasm for his gift.

"I’m so sorry that I’m late, the meeting went wonderfully well, and the Barton’s finally sealed the deal on the Hamilton house, and were kind enough to invite me to have a drink at the-” 

“So you already had dinner?”

”Well-not exactly. I left early, but then this couple approached me and wanted their house sold-“

”You took up another offer? You couldn’t be bothered to politely decline, say you had other obligations, and just give them your calling card to schedule an appointment?”

“But it was -“

"God, Loki...” you sighed in exasperation as you rubbed your forehead. “It’s been over a month that you’ve been doing this. You missed out on two of Alva’s piano recitals, and Asmund’s chess match from last week. Hell, you forgot we had a dinner reservation on Valentine’s Day because you were too busy sealing the deal with a client!"

You stood up then and stomped to the dining room. Loki wordlessly trailed behind and glanced around at the rose petals scattering the dining table and cut out hearts plastered across the walls. A small, glitter and sticker infested poster seated against the plastic hydrangea centerpiece with a "Happy Anniversary Mom and Dad" bolded with a mixture of crayons and markers, and a doodled version of your family decorated the middle. 

Loki felt his heart swell at the amount of effort his children went through, but it deflated when the guilt seeped again in remembering your comments on his recurring absence. 

"You're never around anymore, Loki. The kids miss you..." You trailed off as you started cleaning up the two plates of food you prepared, not feeling hungry at all anymore as you arranged the leftovers in the small plastic containers.

The loneliness of late crept up on you as you paced back and forth from the dining area and the kitchen, placing the tupperwares in the fridge and dumping the dishes in the sink and turning it on. You were sure Loki felt its waves waft over from you. "I... I miss you..." you mumbled, scrubbing the grime off the plates.

He let out a deep breath once you finished rinsing and placing the dishes on the drying rack and wiping your hands.

"Tell you what, love," 

You turned to him and raised a brow. 

He grabbed your hands, eyes shining with conviction. "Let's go on a trip. How about that?"

"You're serious?"

"Yes. Just you, me, and the twins for the weekend. No meetings, no clients, no business, just us. Together." He gave a slight squeeze. "We can go to the lake, have a small nature trip just like last year. As a family. Now how does that sound?"

You pursed your lips, trying hard not to smile when he pulled those pleading, puppy dog eyes. "C'mon, it'll be fun darling." 

"Hm... can we close on this?"

"We can close on this." He pulled you in for a sweet kiss. "There, a sealed deal." You giggled as he nuzzled your cheek.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

You disentangled yourself from Loki's embrace and headed towards the phone. "Now who could be calling at this hour?"

You picked up. "Hello?"

"Hello, good evening." A woman's sultry voice appeared on the line. "I apologize for calling this late, but is this... Mrs. Laufeyson?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"Ah, yes. You see, my brother is... anxiously looking for someone to sell our house."

Your caller then listed out the address and you wrote it down.

 _Allerdale Hall_ , it was called. Sounded fancy.

"Would it be possible for you to come alone to discuss the situation?"

"I'm sorry miss...?"

"Sharpe."

"Ms. Sharpe, yes, I'm sorry but my husband and I work as a team."

"I see. Very well then, my brother and I usually don't allow visitors in our estate. But judging from your face, he believes you to be a very... trustworthy person, and I have faith in his judgement. Your husband on the other hand..."

"Oh, you got our flyers."

"Yes, yes. We were hoping to meet you on Saturday evening, if possible."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but my husband and I have a trip -" 

You felt a nudge on your side. "Who is that?" Loki mouthed to you. You pointed to the sticky note, and his eyes grew wide. "Darling, Allerdale Hall? That's one of the most historical mansions!"

You put your hand over the receiver. "It's the owners, they say they want to meet with me on Saturday."

"Well, you can't turn that down."

"Seriously? Well what about our family time this weekend?"

"Allerdale Hall will just be a small stop to the lake, love. I promise."

You silently groaned at his eagerness with yet another potential client.  _So much for no business during family time_ , you thought. You spoke to Ms. Sharpe again.

"Yes, we'll be there."

 

 

 

 


End file.
